


Blame it on me

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he messes things up between them a lot of times, but here, now, when there’s no one around to see it and there’s only the darkness bearing witness to every little thing he wants to confess against Ohno’s skin, he does without thinking, pressing insistently till there’s no other choice left for Ohno but to cling back and thrusts himself so deep into him they both gasp with the force of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [daisukidesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daisukidesu3), [Gambitsfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambitsfox/gifts).



Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/48744.html)

 

+++

 

Neither of them is talking but he figures it’s a given since words aren’t really needed right now. Their fingers are tangled together since Ohno steered them both to the direction of the parking lot, had only let him go so he could round the way to the driver’s seat before Ohno was reaching over again to thread their fingers together.  
  
The trip up to his apartment was a blurry affair, but it was probably because their attention was wholly focused on not giving in to the need to kiss each other right then and there, the air between them buzzed with want but they managed to rein it in.  
  
But the minute they walked inside his apartment door, none of that matters anymore.  
  
He’s not sure who moved first, not sure who put whose hands around who’s neck first but he cares so little about that when he is being kissed thoroughly, Ohno sucks on his tongue like he’s been starved for it for days on end. He is moaning before he can stop himself, hips rolling unto Ohno’s as their lips part for a brief second only to breath in a lungful of air before their mouths meet into a series of feverish, passionate kisses yet again.  
  
Ohno makes a noise into his mouth, hot and hungry, raw and needy, and all thoughts about taking this somewhere more comfortable has all but fly out the window as he grabs at Ohno’s shoulders for support, moaning his requests into Ohno’s mouth.  
  
Ohno groans in response and pulls his mouth away to look at him, feel Ohno’s fingers as they caress his cheek, his jaw, his brow. Ohno’s gaze is as raw as his need for him, as hungry as the answering hunger brewing around his thighs.  
  
“Kazu,” Ohno calls his name using that tone that makes him want to just curl onto himself and cry, the same thing he found himself doing a couple of times since the night they broke up.  
  
It had been no one’s fault that they had to part ways but they had to do it just the same, hadn’t even thought of clearing things out before they went back to being friends but he figures that in the long run, with the fact that they still check each other when one thinks the other is not looking, certainly, something’s got to give.  
  
Surprisingly in their case, it wasn’t him. It was Ohno.  
  
“God, I missed you so much,” Ohno breathes the words still mostly against his mouth and he doesn’t even hesitate, not anymore, when he tugs Ohno’s face down for another kiss. When they pull apart, Ohno’s eyes are clearer and there’s even a tiny, almost-but-not-quite private smile tugging at the corners of the older man’s mouth. “I missed you, I missed you so much, Kazunari,”  
  
He can only nod his head, throat constricting in a way that will end up with him sobbing out loud if he as much as say something now. He nods and nods again, stroking the back of Ohno’s nape as Ohno leans down to press their foreheads together.  
  
“I missed you too,” is all he manages to stutter out before he is being kissed again, finds himself returning the kiss with equal fervor; Ohno backs him against the wall of his apartment and growls into his mouth, before he feels Ohno’s fingers dipping inside the hem of his shirt from behind to trace a burning trail from the small of his back to the soft skin of his hips.  
  
“God, I want to do this properly but I don’t think I can manage the few steps to your bedroom because I’m sure I’m going to embarrass myself within seconds,” Ohno whimpers into the skin of his neck, before Ohno is grabbing a handful of his ass, his touch tight and possessive.   
  
He arches up into Ohno and shamelessly pants into the crown of Ohno’s head, mouth pressed against the side of Ohno’s temple and whispers, “Then let’s do it here,” he mewls, moans at the answering hardness pressed against one of his legs, moaning again when Ohno bites him through his shirt. “Forget propriety and just do me here, Oh-chan,”  
  
“Kazu, _god,”_ Ohno moans right back and pulls up to kiss him again.  
  
++++  
  
It didn’t even take them more than a few minutes to shred their clothes, Ohno giving up on shedding his own shirt the minute Nino’s pants come all the way off. Ohno is tugging him closer and wrapping a hand around his cock before he can even breathe his protests.   
  
He slips his hands under Ohno’s shirt while they kiss, thrusting shallowly onto Ohno’s fingers as Ohno delves his tongue further into his mouth for a thorough taste. Ohno’s skin is warm, the heat emitting from the older man’s body is as familiar as Ohno’s hand touching him but he wants more.   
  
Reaching down, he gently pries Ohno’s hand away and shakes his head when Ohno pulls away enough to meet his gaze.   
  
“Not until you’re inside me,” he tells Ohno and gets another of those hungry stare that makes things in his stomach clench deliciously.   
  
“You sure?” Ohno asks, licking his lips; he nods and takes Ohno’s right hand, raising it and pressing kisses against Ohno’s fingertips. “I might not be able to hold it in much longer,” Ohno says, voice cracking in the middle and he has to smile at that, can’t not, and whispers, “It’s okay. You have the whole night to make it up to me so it’s alright if you end up doing it lousily the first time around, yeah? I’ll understand. So come on, get in me, I want you inside me as soon as possible,” he finishes, shoving three of Ohno’s fingers inside his mouth to slick them, watching Ohno watch him.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Nino,” Ohno hisses, eyes still hungry, as is his voice.  
  
“You will, don’t worry,” he returns before he pulls himself away from Ohno’s arms and turns around to face the wall.  
  
+++  
  
It’s different when he’s the one fucking because then he just let his mind drift away, away from the person moaning and writhing beneath him and replacing her with the face of the person who is able to make him rock hard within seconds. He has to do it because if not he’ll embarrass himself, because no matter how hot the girl he is about to fuck, his dick wouldn’t cooperate.   
  
So he does what he could and closes his eyes, packs the sight of her blissful expression away from his mind to replace it with something he knew he has no right to think of but does anyway. He replaces her feminine scent with something that is familiar and musky, kind of earthy, sometimes salty, replaces the feel of her soft skin with something that is a little rougher, like a man’s.  
  
Like Ohno’s.  
  
“Oh god,” Ohno groans into the back of his neck, nosing the ends of his hair, the sensitive skin beneath his ear as Ohno’s hips still for a moment; he can feel the way Ohno’s cock throbs inside his ass, familiar and oh so perfect , and for one insane second, he wants to turn around and have Ohno fuck him with his legs twined around Ohno’s waist, their mouths locked into a kiss as Ohno pounds into him again and again.  
  
“I can’t, not now, I’m going to explode if you as much as – shit, Kazu!” Ohno grunts, making him realize that he just say the words out loud without knowing it, knuckles white as he tries to hold himself up, finding his wall to be somewhat a difficult place to do just that.  
  
“I’m going to –“ he pauses with a gasp because Ohno manages to jerk his hips yet again, mewling under his breath when Ohno does it again. “ – fall, Oh-chan! My knees are about to give out on me and I –“  
  
Ohno pulls his cock out of his ass with a roughly uttered curse, turns him around so quickly he doesn’t realize it until he is once again face to face with Ohno.   
  
“God, you’re fucking driving me crazy,” Ohno whines into his face and kisses him, before he feels the tell-tale feel of Ohno’s hand on one of his legs, lifting it up as Ohno guides his cock back into his waiting heat. Once Ohno is all the way in again, and his leg is wrapped tightly around Ohno’s waist, his hands alternating between squeezing Ohno’s ass and touching Ohno’s face, Ohno leans in forward and bites his chin.   
  
“Let’s finish this,” Ohno says and starts all over again.  
  
+++  
  
He’s had a few girlfriends since they called it quits, some of them he even shamelessly paraded around without thinking of what it would do to Ohno but he guesses those are the things that he couldn’t, no matter how much he wants to, change anymore.   
  
He knows he messes things up between them a lot of times, but here, now, when there’s no one around to see it and there’s only the darkness bearing witness to every little thing he wants to confess against Ohno’s skin, he does without thinking, pressing insistently till there’s no other choice left for Ohno but to cling back and thrusts himself so deep into him they both gasp with the force of it.  
  
Ohno’s pace picks up the minute he begs him to, crying out into Ohno’s neck as Ohno buries himself deeper into him, forcefully that it feels like Ohno hits the end of him right then; he is grabbing at Ohno’s arms and shoulders as if they’re his only lifeline, panting into the crook of Ohno’s neck as Ohno fucks him hard and fast and frantic.  
  
“Tell me you’re mine,” Ohno grunts into his cheek, fingers digging insistently against the skin of his hips, his legs, punctuating each word with a thrust that has him moaning in return. The sensation is overwhelming, and coupled with the way Ohno is muttering things into his skin, it is twice as exhilarating and a hundred times wonderful.  
  
“Kazu, I need you to tell me you belong to me only. You’re mine, only mine. Say it. Say it!”  
  
He unburies his face from where he has it mashed against Ohno’s shoulder, raises his head enough to see the trails of wet tears marring Ohno’s cheeks.   
  
“Yes,” he whispers, leaning up to trace it away with his tongue, tasting salt and despair, love and misery, as Ohno fucks him. “I’m yours, Oh-chan,” he whispers, ghosting the words against Ohno’s cheek as Ohno sobs his need, his hips’ movement fast and frantic. “Always have, always will. I promise,”  
  
“Yes, fuck, ah –“ Ohno grunts and his hips jerks once, twice, before spilling his pleasure inside his body, holding him so tight that he feels Ohno’s cock throbbing inside him. It is that familiar feeling that has him falling over the edge to follow Ohno, shuddering inside Ohno’s embrace as he shoots his pleasure in between their stomachs with a shout.  
  
+++  
  
So it’s a given that after all that hard fucking, his legs ended up like a pair of useless limbs. He couldn’t even keep himself upright without falling over, his knees are trembling like crazy as he slumps against Ohno.  
  
“I think I’m dead,” he whines against Ohno’s chest, tightening his fingers’ grip against Ohno’s forearms. Ohno chuckles in response and rearranges his hold around his hips. “God, I think you killed me,”  
  
Ohno says nothing but he does shift them, Ohno’s hands moving from his hips to his legs. He does say something though, something that sounded like “Hang on,” briefly whispered into his ear before the ground beneath him disappears and he realizes he is floating.  
  
When he opens his eyes though, he found out he isn’t really floating; it’s just that Ohno, in his (not-so) rare moments of sweetness and masculinity, has once again defies his expectations and proceeded on manfully carrying him from his doorway to the living room proper before putting him down softly on the couch.  
  
When the task is done, Ohno takes a step back, only vaguely realizing they are both naked when his gaze found Ohno’s naked thighs (saved from Ohno who is still wearing his shirt), and quickly reaching over to tug Ohno back by his wrist.  
  
“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he spits out, knows that he sounded confused, frustrated even.  
  
Ohno simply chuckles and leans down to finger the side of his mouth, soft and tender.  
  
“To your kitchen,” Ohno says, smiling, “going to raid your fridge for something to eat and drink,”   
  
“Why, are you hungry?” he asks, crossly.  
  
Ohno grins, leans down to press a soft kiss against his temple. “No, but you are,” Ohno says, “your stomach hasn’t stopped growling eversince we left the parking lot, and it was really distracting, you know? I even thought of stopping in the middle of fucking you and feed you real food instead but I bet you wouldn’t like it so I didn’t. But now –“  
  
“You’re concerned about my stomach’s welfare right now? Really?” he mockingly accuses Ohno, who simply shrugs and backs away, obviously intent on keeping his word by glancing towards the direction of the kitchen. “Seriously, Oh-chan, you’re not really leaving me here so you can –“  
  
“Food, Kazu,” Ohno tells him, pressing another kiss against his mouth probably to shut him up before Ohno walks away. “You are going to eat first and then we will talk. It is better to do the latter with a clearer head and a full stomach, so just make yourself comfortable and I’ll be right back,”  
  
He snorts inelegantly in return and simply opts on watching Ohno’s retreating ass in quiet delight.  
  
+++  
  
He pushes the remains of his impromptu dinner (left-over spring rolls courtesy of Aiba-chan’s mother handed over to him the night before) and picking up the bottled water next to Ohno’s half-finished banana. Neither of them says anything since Ohno came back bearing dinner, and frankly, he’s a little lost.  
  
“You done?” Ohno asks, setting down his own water.   
  
“Very,” he returns, shifting uncomfortably on his seat, his outershirt that he slides underneath him (to sit on) shifts along with him when he moves. Next to him, Ohno remains pantsless, though he has managed to grab his boxers on the way to the kitchen. “Unless of course you aren’t yet and that you like it better if we skip the whole talking thing in favor of doing something more, um, fun,”  
  
Ohno chuckles yet again and reaches up to cup his cheek, gracing a tender finger beneath the skin of his eyes, his cheek.  
  
“What would you like to talk about?” Ohno asks.  
  
He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head away, but Ohno wouldn’t let him. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Well, yeah,”  
  
He blinks, frustration curling at the edges of his mouth. “Wouldn’t you want to talk about… this?” he gestures to the space between them, feels Ohno closing the tiny distance between them by scooting a bit more. Their thighs touching, he rearranges his grip on the couch cushion he threw over his lap when Ohno left for the kitchen, finds that his dick reacts to the closeness despite the brewing annoyance bubbling hot in his chest.  
  
“About.. us?”  
  
“What about it?” Ohno asks and he seriously feels a little lightheaded, a bit justified to wipe the obviously faked innocence on Ohno’s face.   
  
“I’m going to fucking hit you, I swear,” he finds himself grumbling under his breath, too pissed to even come up with anything witty to say when Ohno simply huffs a giggling laugh into his cheek, hands coming round to cup the back of his neck.  
  
“What would you like me to say, hmm?” Ohno hums into his skin and he shivers, the after-effects of Ohno’s touch is as electric as it always has been. He realizes he has closed his eyes when Ohno presses his mouth over his closed eyelids, breathes his name and kisses his mouth just as softly.  
  
“Anything,” he murmurs, leaning in further to Ohno as Ohno presses even closer, shifting him so he ends up with his legs thrown over Ohno’s lap, Ohno setting his couch cushion aside. “Just. I want to hear you say it,” he says, not bothering continuing because he knows that Ohno knows what he’s talking about anyway.  
  
“I love you,” Ohno tells him, straightforward as ever, and his chest constricts at those words he never thought he’d ever hear again. “I thought you knew that already,”  
  
He shakes his head. “I was stupid,” he says, curling a hand around Ohno’s neck, leaning in to nose at Ohno’s cheek. “I didn’t even say goodbye and just acted as if everything was over when we were told we should –“  
  
“It’s never going to be over, you and I, you should know that by now,” Ohno cuts in, stroking the back of his neck, sliding his palm against his collarbones. “And I didn’t really care about what we’re being told, I thought you knew that too,  
  
  
“As I said…stupid,” he states, pointing at himself and not even slightly embarrassed by the admission.   
  
“Not really,” Ohno tells him, his tone gentle as ever. “you were being cautious, I understand that,”  
  
“You let me hurt you,” he whispers, guilt returning faster than he would have wanted it but Ohno’s mouth is there to remind him yet again that it doesn’t matter, that things are going to be alright now that they’re here, together.   
  
“You didn’t know that,” Ohno breathes, kissing him once and again, “and it doesn’t matter now, I already told you. You let me touch you, let me kiss you again, be close to you again and that’s enough for me, I guess,”  
  
He nods his head without meaning to, curling around Ohno because he can, because even after everything he did, after the pain they both went through because of him and his choices, Ohno is still there, still willing to forgive him, still willing to make it work with him.  
  
He finds that he doesn’t have to fight this anymore because this, what he feels for Ohno is stronger than any rule, more important than anything he deems important in his life and that trying to walk away from this is simply absurd.  
  
Not when everything about this makes him happy, that everything in his life slides into their proper places whenever Ohno is near.  
  
He feels his way up until his mouth hovers against Ohno’s, breathes warm breaths against Ohno’s lips, his eyes stinging when he whispers, “Because I love you too,” brokenly, catching Ohno’s mouth into a kiss.  
  
Ohno happily kisses him back and lets him pull back away so he can stare into Ohno’s eyes, his turn to press his palm against Ohno’s cheek as he tells Ohno, “Promise me you’re not going to let me hurt you again, yeah? Promise me,”   
  
Ohno tilts his face into him, watches as Ohno closes his eyes to nuzzle the palm of his hand.  
  
“You got it,” Ohno tells him.  
  
He nods and takes Ohno’s face in hand with a grateful smile. “Good, now kiss me,” he says, and Ohno is immediately there to meet him halfway.


End file.
